Breaking And Entering
by chocolatesugarwaffle
Summary: Kevin breaks Jamie's window, which surprisingly enough, leads to some "fun" times. Reposted due to grammatical errors.


Jamie came home just before ten, exhausted after a long day of hauling around mail. He was so worn out, in fact, that he didn't notice his lights were on, and when he walked in to find Kevin sprawled out on his couch, he barely had enough energy to react.

"Hey, baby.." Kevin drawled, sitting upright. "I've been waiting for you."

"I'm not in the mood tonight, Kev," said Jamie. He rubbed his eyes, and a sudden thought crossed his mind. "How'd you even get in here?"

At that question, Kevin's face grew visibly pale. "Um...about that-"

A shrill sound, double to the rushing of wind, effectively cut him off, and Jamie turned to locate the source. It didn't take long, and when he did, he nearly dropped his messenger bag.

His front window had been completely shattered. Jagged bits of glass littered the surrounding carpet, as well as the windowsill.

It was an awful sight, however, the opening wasn't very big, leaving Jamie to wonder how Kevin was able to slip through without getting cut.

Whatever, it didn't matter. Not right now. He was furious that Kevin had gone to such lengths in the first place, especially when all he ever had to do was call if he wanted to come over.

"What the hell?! Are you serious?!" By now, the mailman could practically feel his blood boiling. This was nothing like being in the drama zone. This was pure rage.

Quickly regretting his past decision, Kevin attempted to make an excuse. "The front door was locked, and I just-"

"So you break my window?!" Jamie couldn't believe that Kevin was actually trying to justify what he'd done. "What if someone had seen you?! What if they'd called the cops?! Did you even think about how this would affect _me_?!"

"Sure I did," he told Jamie honestly. "Look, don't even worry about it. I know a guy, he can fix this. I'll get him here first thing tomorrow."

"What am I supposed to do about it in the meantime?!" Livid, he flailed his arms in the direction of the mess.

After taking a good, long look at the catastrophe himself, Kevin gave out a simple suggestion. "Cover it up?"

Jamie was not amused by the other's smart-ass solution, and his visage made it painfully obvious. "With what, Kevin? Do tell."

Instead of responding immediately, Kevin rose to his feet and sidled up behind Jamie. A devilish smirk graced his features as he wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist. Jamie, who was too flustered to seek an escape route, grit his teeth while Kevin leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Well, if it were up to me...I'd use something thick so that your neighbors won't hear you screaming my name.."

Jamie felt cheeks burn, and ignored the subtle arousal that slipped past his defenses. He had to remain calm. After all, he was still tired and Kevin was still in huge trouble.

"You really think I'm going to let you get in my pants after you broke my window?" He meant to ask this in a snarky tone, but failed to do so when Kevin's hand began to slide under his uniform shirt.

Kevin scoffed, his hot breath tickling Jamie's skin. "I don't think. I _know_." He punctuated his last phrase by planting his soft lips on the other's neck.

Jamie shivered as Kevin's hand continued to tease him, brushing against his stomach and moving up to palm at his chest, which was quite small compared to the broad expanse of Kevin's torso.

Tanned fingers grazed the mailman's right nipple, and stopped to toy with it, making Jamie bite his lip to suppress a gasp.

"Come on, baby. Give it up." Slowly, Kevin shifted his other hand downward. "You know you can't stay mad at me."

Jamie's hips inched out to meet Kevin's touch, thoroughly betraying his resolve. His shorts were becoming too tight, and he cursed himself for not putting up more of a struggle. "K-Kevin.."

Knowing the other must be at least seconds away from officially giving up, Kevin allowed his hand to dip past the other's waistband.

"Ngh! Ah.." Jamie tensed as Kevin's skilled fingers trailed lightly over his trapped erection, hardly there but enough to make him squirm.

Kevin grinned and applied a little more pressure. "Do you forgive me yet?"

Jamie fought to catch his breath before stammering out a reply. "N-No..!"

"No?" Feigning a defeated sigh, Kevin halted his movements. "Man, that's a shame. Well," he said, starting to pull away, "at least I can say I tried.."

"Wait, no!" Panicked, Jamie threw one hand behind him to hold Kevin's head in place, and another downward to grab Kevin's wrist. "Please.."

He hated how he'd become so desperate, but there was no way he was going to let this end here. Not a chance.

"So you _do_ forgive me?" The smug look on Kevin's face indicated that this had been his plan from the very beginning.

"Ugh.." He couldn't take it anymore. It was time to surrender. "Fine! Yes! I forgive you! Please, just-"

In the blink of an eye, Kevin spun them around, pinning Jamie to the nearest wall and kissing him hard before dropping to his knees.

"I'm glad," he said, working at Jamie's zipper while the other stood there, helpless. All he could do was watch as Kevin tugged his shorts down just enough to free his (now fully erect) cock. "Alright, it's Kevin time.."

Jamie cried out at the sensation of Kevin's tongue swirling around his tip, and hastily covered his own mouth to stifle any more embarrassing noises.

Determined to force the other's guard down, Kevin stepped it up by taking the head of Jamie's cock into his mouth. He sucked gently, adding more until he finally reached the base. He relaxed his jaw, which enabled his tongue to cup the shaft with more ease.

It was too much for Jamie. Both of his hands ended up fleeing from their previous spots to tangle themselves in Kevin's hair, gripping at the roots and pulling him closer.

"K-Kevin! That feels...ah!"

Kevin could tell that Jamie was close by the way his legs trembled, and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He swallowed around Jamie's length, the warm, wet constrictions of his throat bound to push him over the edge.

Jamie whined at the intense pleasure, and before he could produce a sufficient warning, he was coming in Kevin's mouth, shaking bodily as the other drank him down without hesitation.

It took him a minute to come down from his high, and once it seemed like he'd recovered enough, Kevin stood to kiss him again, this time taking it easy. Rough kisses with Jamie were always spectacular, but the ones he enjoyed most were often similar to this one: smooth, unrushed, loving.

Only the familiar whistling sound of the wind blowing in from outside was enough to separate them, and that's when they remembered that they still hadn't sealed the window.

Both men blushed.


End file.
